The present invention relates to holders or retainers for groups of pressurized gas cylinders to maintain them firmly in a predetermined array configuration.
The present invention is an improvement of the gas cylinder cart disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,265, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. That cart has a castered base having a cylinder-supporting platform. An upstanding mast includes a pair of laterally spaced posts welded to the platform and projecting upwardly therefrom centrally thereof. A retaining frame 41 includes a grid welded to the mast and including cross members, the opposite ends of which have threaded studs affixed thereto and projecting therefrom to be received through openings in channel-shaped end rails and secured in place with nuts. A cover is welded to the upper end of mast. Cylinders are supported on the base platform and are spaced apart by the gridwork established by the retaining frame.
While this prior cart works well, it is somewhat unwieldy to transport and store when not in use because of its welded construction. Also, the arrangement of the parts is inflexible, because the retaining grid and the cover are welded to the mast in fixed locations.